Central heating and cooling systems use an air distribution or duct system to circulate heated or cooled air to all the conditioned rooms in a house. The efficiency of this distribution system depends on how well the ducts are sealed.
Duct systems that leak and/or do not distribute air properly throughout the home may increase heating/cooling cost and may draw dust, humidity and mold spores or other contaminants into the home.
Floor cabinets are raised slightly to create a small step-back space under the cabinet. This space is the toe kick, and it is designed to allow people to stand close to the cabinet. Toe kicks are especially common in kitchens, but they are also used underneath bathroom vanities, or with other types of custom cabinetry.
Many people utilize the toe kick without being aware of it. The toes slide into the toe kick opening automatically, and without a toe kick, people would be forced to stand in awkward positions at the counter. This can strain the neck and back, in addition to making people uncomfortable. Toe kicks allow people to balance in a comfortable position for working at the kitchen counter.
Standard toe kicks are around four and a half inches in depth and height. The toe kick is used to conceal the vent for a heating and cooling system, and the cut out hole is designed for the vent, and to fit the screen or register plate. This space under the cabinet is a wasted area and leaves enough room for dust to collect.
Installers use the cabinet base as a duct with just a toe kick register, to release the heat/air conditioning. It is an acceptable method, but it creates a heat loss by heating up the cabinet and its contents. The cabinet absorbs the heat and does not release most of it, which wastes energy. Another problem by blowing air under the cabinet is the dust and mold it creates. This is not acceptable for air quality or considered healthy.
Another problem with the existing way of ducting the toe kick is the new Energy Compliance Codes. Some towns require that a “Duct Pressure Test” be performed, which is not an easy test to pass considering it is extremely difficult to seal underneath the cabinet.